


Late Nights

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been having night terrors and Naruto's there to help. </p><p>Rated just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Naruto sighed and drug a hand down his face, Hinata was doing it again. Pulling her closer in their shared bed he rested his chin on top of her head and shook her slightly to wake her. "Ne Hinata. You're okay, I'm right here." Naruto whispered soothingly as he rubbed small circles in her back. The girl awoke and almost instantaneously burst into tears, burying her face into Naruto's neck. "We're alright, you're alright. Everyone's okay."

Hinatas quiet sobs filled the bedroom as Naruto stroked her back trying to soothe her. The poor girl kept dreaming of the what ifs. What if Pein actually killed Naruto, what if the Akatsuki actually destroyed Konoha, what if. Naruto stole a glance at the clock, 4 : 30 am "God damnit." He muttered and sat up "I'll be right back babe, you stay here. Take deep breaths."

Naruto padded into the kitchen and poured a glass of ice water, also grabbing the vile of sleeping liquid Tsunade had given to the boy for this type of situation. Hinata had been having these sleep terrors for a couple of months. Walking back to the bedroom Naruto took a drink of the water and then set it and the vile carefully on the nightstand. "Hinata." He whispered crawling over the bed to pull her into a sitting position "Here." He handed her the sleeping liquid and glass of water, which she took without question.

Setting aside the empty containers Naruto pulled Hinata so she was snuggled tightly up against him. "It's alright." He murmured one last time as she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
